Dead Boys' Smile
by SadnessAndSorrow
Summary: Just a oneshot about a young Naruto being chased. I hate the Konoha people, don't you! No pairings, possible OOC and character death


Just a short little fic about dying and peoples cruelty.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

He was running.

He knew that if he stopped, they would come.

And then they'd hurt him.

The little boy wiped his face with his sleeve. Dirt and tears mixed together on his torn sweater. His blonde spiky hair was untidy and tangled, and his blue eyes were older than his age. He was tired; he had after all been running for hours.

But he couldn't stop.

He had to find someone, anyone, who could help him, someone who wasn't scared of him or hated him. Maybe he could go to his friend, Sakura! He had met her in the park two days ago, and she was really nice, but her parents hated him, so that was probably not good.

'Were can I go?' he thought while tears streamed down his cheeks. He sobbed quietly, holding one hand in front of his mouth to keep quiet.

His tears made everything look foggy, so he didn't notice the rock on the ground until he stumbled on it.

"Oww!" he yelled, rubbing his arm.

Then he noticed he wasn't running anymore, and tried to get back on feet, but grimaced as his foot shoot waves of pain into his body. Still sobbing, he pulled himself towards the wall, trying his very best to look like he was a part of it.

Soon he could hear the sound of footsteps. He stared wildly around the dark street, but he saw nothing.

"Looks like we finally found him." A cold voice said.

"Yeah, looks like we did. So, what shall we do with the demon kid?" Another icy voice responded.

"What about removing his filthy presence from our beautiful town?" A third voice said.

"Sounds good." The first voice replied.

Three dark shapes were sighted. The boy whimpered and hid his face in his hand.

The sound of metal being pulled out of something forced him to look up. A man with white eyes looked at him with hatred and disgust, holding a long katana in both hands.

Behind were two men, both holding katanas in their hands, their faces hidden behind black hoods.

"P-please, d-don't hurt m-me." The boy stuttered, closing his eyes hard.

The man only smirked.

And stabbed the katana down, towards the little boy.

The boy screamed in fear and pain, when suddenly a red light flashed up, and a deep voice in his head roared with sorrow.

'**Kit!'**

* * *

The boy slowly opened his eyes. There was red light everywhere, and he was floating in the middle of it.

He lifted a hand to his face, but flinched when he saw that he could see straight through it.

"What happened?" He screamed.

A deep voice answered slowly.

**We're dying kit. That man, that filthy human, managed to stab you before I was able to prevent it. Never mind, he's dead now, and soon is also we. I'm sad that you had to die before you were able to enjoy life, but perhaps Death also is pleasurable **

Suddenly the red light disappeared, only to be replaced by a swirling green tunnel. A tall man with blonde spiky hair and a blonde woman with blue eyes came walking towards him. The boy looked at them curiously, before turning to the source of the voice, a huge fox with nine tails.

"Who are they?" he asked.

**Your mother and father kit. Go to them, I will remain here for a while**

"Bye bye fox, it was nice to know you!" The boy yelled, before leaping towards the animal and giving it a big hug.

The demon only looked at him, sensing emotions he didn't know he had.

**Good bye kit, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you**

The boy smiled and ran towards the man and the woman, who threw out their arms and embraced the little kid.

The boy smiled and waved to the huge fox, as they slowly started to disappear.

Kyuubi no Kitsune smiled and nodded to the huge white wolf that suddenly appeared in the room.

**I'm ready, **he said calmly.

The wolf nodded, and they slowly faded away.

* * *

The morning sun greeted Konoha village, as its inhabitants got up and prepared for the day.

The first thing they noticed, as they came to the marketplace, was the blood spread all over the ground. The torn and bloody corpses of three jounin lay on the ground, their blood spread far up on the house walls. They were shocked at the bloodthirst, wondering what creature could kill three skilled ninjas.

Lying next to them was the body of a little boy, no older than six. Although he was lying on the ground among all the blood, his body was clean.

On his face lingered a broad smile, the purest he had ever had in his life.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think about it! 


End file.
